No Girls Allowed
by Liggy-Minaj
Summary: The boys just wanted a night to hang where there were no girl's allowed. The girls, just refused to let that happen.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic that I wrote a while back and am just now getting the chance to transfer over to the new acct. Hope you all still enjoy it and drop some reviews. **

**No Girls Allowed**

"I don't see why I can't go with you!"

An Angry Sakura stood against the kitchen counter with her arms folded over her chest, glaring daggers at the man before her who, at this moment, was not looking too happy himself and frankly, she didn't give a damn. Right now, Sakura only had one thing one her mind, and that was getting what she wanted. Now!

Kiba was sitting on one of the stools at the island in the center of the kitchen, his forehead resting in the palm of his hand and his elbow on the table, trying to figure out a way to make sense of the issue he was currently faced with. And that issue was in the form of a pink-haired kunoichi who obviously couldn't take no for an answer. Well, Kiba was never one to back down. Ever!

He took a deep breath and released it before returning his gaze to meet her emerald eyes. "Listen, Princess, there is no other way that I can explain this. It's a simple explanation. No girls allowed."

Kiba was trying to hurry up and leave so that he could go to meet the other guys at Naruto's house. It was a tradition for them to get together whenever all of them were in the village, which didn't happen that often due to missions. It was a guy thing, where all they did was played a few hands of cards, eat junk food and drink beer, and watch an action movie or two. No possible reason for any female to be there.

"What about Hinata? She Naruto's wife, so she lives there. She's going to be there." Sakura continued to argue, throwing point after point at him. She was determined to catch him up somewhere.

"Hinata is never home when we go over. Naruto sends her to stay with Ino or Tenten."

"So, then what are you guys doing that we can't see, hmm?"

"Tell me you're not serious." Kiba could not believe this. Was she just throwing all the trust they had built their relationship on out the window for one night?

"I'm very serious." She stomped her foot to emphasize her point.

Kiba shook his head. He had heard enough. He stood from his chair, donning his jacket and motioned for Akamaru to follow.

"If you don't mind, I'm late. I've got some strippers and drunken whores to fuck waiting for me at Naruto's house. Don't wait up." he said with a cocky smirk, knowing that it would piss Sakura off, and heading for the front door. His large, white companion was right beside him.

"Hold on, wait!"

Sakura came running out of the kitchen.

"I really don't have time for this right now." Kiba began. This argument was officially over. She wasn't coming. She was going to stay home, like he said and deal with it.

"I just wanted to ask if Akamaru could stay with me and tell you to have fun." she said in a sweet voice that, after that display she had just put on in the kitchen, did not belong.

Kiba looked at her as if she had just sprouted a second head or something, then he looked at Akamaru. "If it's okay with you." The white dog gave a soft bark and licked his master's hand before turning to stand beside Sakura. So he was staying.

"Ok, I'll see you later. Please get some sleep and don't wait up all night for me. Ok?"

Sakura smiled and moved to wrap her arms around Kiba's waist, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll just play with Maru until I get tired and then go to bed. You just have fun."

"Ok." Kiba leaned in to trade that kiss on the cheek for one on the lips before opening and closing the door behind him as he left the apartment.

As soon as she was sure that Kiba was far away enough, Sakura turned to Akamaru with an evil glint in her eye. The dog whined a little and backed away.

"Oh, don't worry Akamaru. Nothing I'm going to do is going to come back on you, but you are going to help." she said walking pass the dog with a pat on the head and a quick rub behind the ear. Akamaru, now curious, followed his master's mate into the kitchen. She picked up her cell phone from the counter on her way by.

"Let's see. Time for a little fun." she muttered to herself, searching through her contacts for the perfect name. 'Here we go.' She stopped on Ino.

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl was just going to open her front door to let Hinata in when her cell phone went off. She unlocked the door and motioned for Hinata to come in, answering her phone in the process. She had seen Sakura's name on the screen.

"What's up Princess? What can I do you for?"

Sakura's voice sounded on the other end. "I was kind of wondering if- wait a minute…Did you just call me princess?" She had caught that at the last minute. Only Kiba called her that and that was never in public.

Ino waved her hand nonchalantly and gave a weak laugh. "Oh, I was just kidding. Now what did you need?" There was no way that she was about to let Sakura know that she had overheard Kiba complaining to Neji about how she acted like a spoiled princess sometimes.

"Anyway…" Sakura continued, blowing the comment off. "I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out tonight. We could get all the girls together and go hang at Hinata's house."

"What are you talking about? Hinata is right her. She's spending the night at my house and Neji's staying at with Naruto."

The dark haired girl looked up at the sound of her name. "Naruto has all the guys over tonight anyway." she informed Ino.

"Hear that? Hinata's place is totally taken over."

"Yeah, but I know you Ino." Sakura said, knowing exactly what to say to get her friend to agree to what she wanted her to do. "Don't you want to crash their party and see what's going on there? I mean, aren't we all friends? Why can't the girls come?"

Ino played with this in her head for a moment before replaying. She had asked Neji before how come she couldn't go and he had just given her the answer that no girls were allowed. Why was that? If the boys had nothing to hide, then why couldn't they bring their wives and girlfriends? Hmm…

Sakura knew from the extended silence that she had Ino right where she wanted her. And it was only confirmed by what she heard the now interested girl say on the other end before hanging up. "Hinata! Call all the girls and tell them to meet us at your house. We've got some dogs to bust!"

Sakura sat the cell phone back down with a victorious, evil smile. Perfect. Akamaru whined and looked at her.

"I'm sorry that I had to steal you from Kiba Akamaru. But if you had been there, you just would have warned Kiba before we could even get in the door. Without you, he'll be too distracted with the guys to notice. But don't worry. You get to come." she said and patted the dog's head before skipping off to her room to get ready for tonight.

"I stand by what I said. Shikamaru should not be allowed to play this game."

"And why the fuck not?"

"He's a genius. He's solving the crimes before any of us can think of our first suspect."

Neji, Shino, Choiji, and Shikamaru sat at the round, kitchen table, and watched as Naruto and Kiba went back and forth about who could and could not play the game. They all sighed at the sight.

Instead of avoiding any conflict and playing cards like they usually did, Naruto decided that they should try this game that he received as a gift from one of the villages he had recently defended on a mission. All of the villagers assured him that the game would be a hit and that it was fun. So far, Shikamaru kept winning before everyone else could even figure out all the rules to the game, and the spiky-headed blonde was getting annoyed.

"I'm just saying that we should let him sit out a few games so that someone else could have a chance at winning." Naruto defended himself.

"Well, what the hell did you think was going to happen with Shikamaru here and you wanting to play this type of game? If you were smarter, you'd have seen this coming." the inu nin argued back.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"The name of the damn game is 'Clue'!"

Neji stood up, hearing enough of this. "Why don't we just quite with the games and move on to a movie?"

Shikamaru, Choiji, and Shino stood up in agreeance.

"Fine." Naruto said, dropping the subject. "So, what movie are we going to…"

He was caught off guard at the sound of the doorbell ringing. "What the hell?" Who could that be at this time of night? He stood from his seat and went to answer the door. All the other guys watched him disappear around the corner.

"Who do you think that is?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not sure." Neji replied, almost tempted to use the power of his eyes to check and see for himself. ( I'm sooo lame. I forget what that power was called. Even worse, I'm going to remember as soon as I post this.) He figured it was nothing and paid no heed.

Naruto had just got to the door when the doorbell sounded again. "I'm coming!" Whoever it was sure was impatient. He unlocked the door preparing to open it, though once the locks were finally undone, the door was forced opened before he could turn the knob, hitting him in the face.

"Man, if it had been an emergency, we would have been as good as dead with how long it took you to open the door!"

Wait a minute! Naruto recognized that voice. He looked up from his spot on the floor and waited for the room to stop spinning before his vision singled in on the narrowed blue eyes that were glaring down at him. 'Ino'? Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Sakura came into his line of view also.

"Did you hear that?" Shikamaru asked, suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"I wasn't paying attention. What?" Kiba asked. He was just opening another beer and passed one to all the other men in the room.

"I think I heard…" Shikamaru's thoughts were cut off when Naruto's scream pierced the air.

"KIBA, SHINO, SHIKAMARU, NEJI! WE HAVE A VERY BIG PROBLEM!"

'Huh'? All the guys came running out of the kitchen, into the living room where Naruto was. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Naruto lying on the floor, covered in foot prints like someone had trampled him, and then all the females where sitting and lounging on the couches like they belonged there.

"What the hell is this?" Kiba asked, his glare shooting straight to Sakura who was smiling innocently. Akamaru whined and lowered his head when Kiba looked at him next.

Ino was the first to speak. "What do you mean what the hell is this? You guys act like you're ashamed to hang out with us! Well, we're not about to sit back and let that happen anymore."

"This is…Neji! Handle Ino!"

Neji acted as if he didn't hear him and looked somewhere else. He learned a long time ago that the way to a peaceful marriage, was picking your battles. And this one did not make the cut.

"Don't worry guys, we're not going to be any trouble. You won't even notice we're here." Temari said.

Tenten nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We'll stick to the living room and you stick to the kitchen."

"We can't do that." Naruto said, finally getting up. "We were about to watch a movie in here. And besides, YOU GIRLS AIN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE ANYWAY!"

"And why not!" It was Sakura who spoke up this time, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Because," Kiba started. "I told you, Naruto just told you, we all told you, NO GIRLS ALLOWED DAMNIT!"

"Oh well, cause it looks like we're here now." she stated with a victorious smirk.

"Sakura…" Kiba warned.

"Wait, let's just let them stay and watch the movie with us. What could possibly go wrong?" Shikamaru suggested in an attempt to alleviate the situation.

After a long, long, minute of thinking, the boys, begrudgingly, sided with Shikamaru and agreed to let the girls stay. Besides, the lazy shinobi had a point. What could possibly go wrong?

(AN:/ Oh, I just wanted to point out the couples for everyone in this fic. As you already know, there's Kiba/Sakura and Ino/Neji. There's also Tenten/Shino Hinata/Naruto and Temari/Shikamaru. They were just put that way for this fic. No personal preference went into these choosing)

Akamaru entered the apartment with Sakura close behind him, and Kiba right behind her. The angry inu nin slammed the door behind him, causing both beings to look back at him sheepishly.

"I feel like you're upset about something." Sakura said with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head. Akamaru made a quick getaway into the kitchen, finding a hiding spot underneath the table.

'What a loyal dog'? Sakura sighed and continued on her way into the apartment, going straight to her room to change into her pajamas. She already knew that Kiba was beyond pissed and about to yell. Might as well be comfortable for the fireworks, she figured.

Sadly, nothing had gone how Shikamaru thought it would. By the end of the night, the question wasn't even what could go wrong anymore. It turned into what couldn't go wrong because apparently, everything had.

Things had turned somewhat peaceful when they first put on the movie. Everyone ended up snuggling next to their significant other and finding a comfortable spot to either sit or lay to watch the movie. They had decided to watch 'I Robot'. No one complained about the movie, talked excessively during the movie, or kept asking questions about parts they didn't understand. In fact, the first movie had gone so well that while the girls were setting up for the second movie, the guys were in the other room discussing that they should start including the females in this. They didn't cause as much trouble as they all thought they would…Apparently they spoke too soon.

The next movie that had been selected was 'The Grudge'. All the guys had asked the girls if they were going to get scared before they even put the DVD in and every single one of them had said no. Women are such liars. Not only did they not get half way through the movie before Hinata started to cry, but Ino had got upset, which set into motion the chain of events that would turn that night into a complete 360.

_^-^-^-^Flashback^-^-^-^_

"_Why the hell would you put on a movie to scare Hinata! You JERK!" Ino yelled at Naruto who was being held back my Shikamaru and Neji._

"_Just leave it alone." "Ignore her." They had both warned him._

"_Hell no! We asked all of you if it was going to scare you and you all agreed, so don't blame this on me!"_

"_If you had been paying attention, Hinata wasn't in the room when you asked this."_

"_If you knew that, then why didn't you say something!"_

"_Because, IT'S NOT MY RESPONSIBILITY. She's not MY WIFE!"_

_Shikamaru slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth before he could come up with something else to say. Neji dragged the riled up nin into the other room to calm him down. Tenten was still rubbing calming circles on Hinata's back, assuring her that the movie was not real._

_Kiba shook his head and glared at Sakura who had moved to sit beside Hinata also when she started crying. "Do you see now why we didn't want any of you her?"_

"_Kiba, b-but I-"Sakura stuttered._

_That's when Temari jumped up to stand in front of the girl. "No way Kiba! Don't try to come hard at Sakura just because you guys got issues with us being here. It's not our fault."_

"_What do you mean it's not your fault? It's all of your faults because non of you are supposed to be here!"_

"_How bout you boys cry me a river, build a bridge and get the hell over it. And take your little 'No Girls Allowed' shit with you." The blonde, female stood her ground against Kiba._

_He was about to say something until, surprisingly since he never liked to get involved in conflicts, Shikamaru stepped in front of him. "You know Temari, all of you did come over here, even after we told you not to. We could have been mean and kicked all of you out, but we didn't. We played the nice guys and let you all stay, so the least you could do is sit down, be quiet, and not cause anymore trouble for the rest of the night. Got it!"_

_There was a slight moment of silence because no one had expected this from the usually lazy, quiet shinobi. But that was quickly over once the fact that Shikamaru had told them to shut up clicked in the mind of every single female in the room. That was when shit really hit the fan._

_In conclusion, the night had ended with Naruto getting the crap beat out of him by Ino. A broken tv that the spiky-headed blonde boy would probably cry over once he regained consciousness. The house had been completely trashed, something Hinata was going to have to clean up after the cops left her house. Apparently the neighbors though that they were all killing each other. Shikamaru had left with a bruised rib cage, Neji left with a black eyes, and Choiji left covered in food from a food fight that had, with no one knowing why, broken out._

_Luckily, all Kiba left with was a new attitude directed towards the person who he knew had started this entire thing. And a dog that could have stopped it._

_^-^-^-^End Flashback^-^-^-^_

Kiba walked right into his room to find Sakura. There was no way in hell that she was bout to get off the hook after pulling a stunt like this. "Sakura!" he walked into the room just as she was finishing dressing, pulling her tank top down her head. She was also wearing a pair of shuriken, black boxers.

Sakura sighed, mentally preparing herself before turning to face Kiba. 'Her it comes' She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was all business.

"Sit." Kiba ordered, pointing at the bed. Sakura quietly complied, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. 'Now she listens to what I say' he thought sarcastically before falling back into his serious air.

"Why the hell didn't you stay at home? See what you caused tonight? Are you proud of that?" Kiba stopped pacing to lean up against the back of the door that he had closed and locked.

Sakura suddenly found the carpet to be really interesting, hoping not to have to meet Kiba's gaze. "I didn't mean for all of that to happen."

"Really? That's real fucking hard to believe, because if you didn't want all of that to happen then you would have stayed here like I said."

Kiba was trying really hard to keep his alpha from taking over. It was screaming for him to punish her, but he knew that that would not help the situation. He needed to calm down and get a hold on himself.

He sighed and moved to sit on the bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to his form. "Look, I would never try to abandon you or ditch you for any reason. You know that, right?"

Sakura nodded. She was surprised and relieved that he had decided to take the calm approach to the problem.

"There are going to be times when I go places that you can't go. I need to be able to trust that you will obey me."

"I'm sorry. I just over reacted a little…But you have to admit. Some of that stuff that happened to night was kind of funny." she chuckled

Sakura stood up and stretched before sitting back down in Kiba's lap. He couldn't help her scent of cinnamon and sakura blossoms and ended up nuzzling her neck, rubbing his tongue over the mating mark.

"From now on Sakura," he said into the crook of her neck, placing small kisses after each word.

"Hmm?" she murmured, unable to form complete words at the moment.

"No."

Kiss

"Girls."

Kiss

"Allowed."

Bite

**Hey, I want everyone to pleeeze leave me a review. Just click on that little box down there and tell me what you thought…Also, there is a serious shortage in fics for the Sakura/Kiba pairing. I actually think that this pairing works and it has become one of my fav, so I encourage everyone to fill this site with KibaXSakura goodness. I'll do my part too…THANX!**


	2. I am Sin-Sohma

Ok, it was brought to my attention that some people think that I ripped this story off of Sin-Sohma, just copied and pasted as it was said.

Now, I take no offence to this cause it is good to see such loyalty in fans.

But for anyone who did not get the memo, before people try to report me or anything, I AM SIN-SOHMA.

I made a new acct under my new email since I never messed with the old one. Yes, I changed my screen name, but I am her and she is me. Not all of my fics have been transported over to this new acct yet, so there will be some stuff reposted that will look familiar to you guys.

So, again, so no riots break out, I AM SIN-SOHMA.

But, I still say thanks for looking out for me. I will go ahead and post something under my old name letting everyone know this so there is hopefully no more mix-ups.


End file.
